1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, there has been known a control device of an internal combustion engine mounted in a vehicle designed to execute a fuel cut for stopping the supply of fuel to the internal combustion engine in order to improve the mileage, etc. when it is judged that the supply of fuel to the internal combustion engine is not necessary when the vehicle is in a decelerating state (for example, in an engine braking state).
Further, among such control devices of internal combustion engines, there is one designed to prohibit execution of a fuel cut in a decelerating state of the vehicle to prevent the catalyst from being placed in a high temperature and oxygen-rich state so as to suppress catalyst deterioration when the temperature of the catalyst provided in the exhaust system of the internal combustion engine is high (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 10-252532).
However, when prohibiting execution of a fuel cut in this way, while catalyst deterioration is suppressed, there is the problem that a strange odor, more particularly the odor of hydrogen sulfide (H2S), is generated when the vehicle stops after deceleration.